


And now you're shirtless, that's great

by will_p



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5+1 Things, And an Exhibitionist, Biting, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Smut, Office Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Steve McGarrett is a Little Shit
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Cinque volte in cui Steve è un dannato esibizionista e Danny cerca di trattenersi, e una volta in cui non ce la fa più.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per il prompt _Danny/Steve, “And now you're shirtless, that's great”_ del [P0rn Fest #6](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1259176.html) @ [fanfic_italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com), nonché per il prompt 'slash, nsfw' del [COW-T #3](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/53404.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com);  
>  \- la scena #3 è ispirata da [questa fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/135278), andate a leggere quella invece di perdere tempo con me;  
> \- ehi tumblr!anon, guarda, ho scritto ancora! :D  
> \- Graziegraziegrazie a [Any](<a%20href=) e [la mia Perla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlina) per il pronto intervento anti-paranoia ♥

**#1**   
  
La prima volta che succede sembra quasi ragionevole. Cioè, l’idea di assaltare da solo una corazzata via mare è completamente folle, ma una volta preso atto che la follia è in effetti la soluzione migliore (Danny si è ormai arreso al fatto di essere stato trascinato nel vortice di squilibrio targato McGarrett), togliersi la maglia sembra la mossa più logica. SEAL o non SEAL, meglio non sfidare la sorte con una maglietta bagnata. Con la fortuna di Danny, è sicuro che Steve si prenderebbe la polmonite e poi dovrebbe fargli lui da babysitter.   
Ecco però, se magari l’avesse prima avvertito, dicendogli qualcosa o, chessò, _spiegandogli il piano_ come una persona civile, invece di togliersi la maglietta _senza apparente motivo_ , forse Danny avrebbe reagito con un po’ più di prontezza. Checché ne dica Kono, non sa leggere nel pensiero di Steve – fondamentalmente perché i pensieri di Steve non hanno senso –, perciò se Steve ogni tanto non fa lo sforzo di usare le parole per comunicare, è difficile che Danny capisca cosa diamine stia facendo.   
Vorrebbe solo essere avvertito per tempo, okay, non chiede tanto, due secondi di preavviso per prepararsi all’ondata di ormoni che sembra scattare ogni volta che Steve mostra un filo di pelle in più.   
Aveva un po’ paura della crisi di mezz’età ma ehi, buone notizie, ha ancora tredici anni.   
  
  
  
**#2**   
  
La seconda volta che succede è totalmente gratuita, ma Danny è un po’ troppo occupato a farsi sparare per accorgersene.   
“Danny!” Il magazzino rimbomba dei colpi di pistola che sembrano fischiare da _ogni parte_ , ma la voce di Steve gli arriva forte e chiara. “Danny, stai bene?!”   
“Sì,” urla – be’, dice. La sua voce sembra avere qualche problema al momento. Si sporge il più possibile dal suo nascondiglio per vedere Steve, al riparo dietro un container, tenendosi stretta la gamba ferita. “Solo un graffio!”   
Steve lo vede e sbianca. Come se non avesse mai visto un po’ di sangue, andiamo.   
“Arrivo.”   
No, perché, cos’ha intenzione di fare quello –   
Prima che possa anche solo prender fiato per urlargli di stare fermo e buono Steve sta già correndo, incurante degli insulti di Danny o del fatto che _gli stanno sparando addosso_ , e in due secondi è già al suo fianco con le mani sulle sue spalle e la faccia da aneurisma saldamente al suo posto. Un giorno di questi Danny avrà un infarto e probabilmente quel giorno è già arrivato, da come gli gira la testa e la stanza continua ad andare fuori fuoco.   
Ah no, okay, sta solo svenendo.   
Steve lo scuote e Danny cerca di concentrarsi sulla sua faccia. “Danny, andiamo, resta con me.” Steve lo fa appoggiare al muro e lo costringe a togliere la mano dalla ferita, imprecando piano quando le sue dita vengono via coperte di sangue dalla stoffa fradicia. Forse il graffio è un po’ più profondo di quanto pensasse…   
“Danny, ascoltami, _Danny_.” Non sa perché continui a ripetere il suo nome visto che è ancora lucido – più o meno. Okay, ha ancora gli occhi aperti – ma è stranamente piacevole. “La polizia sta per arrivare con l’ambulanza ma devo fermare l’emorragia, okay? Resisti qualche minuto.”   
Giusto, fermare l’emorragia. Ogni tanto anche Steve riesce a dire qualcosa di sensato. Sta per dirgli di prendere la sua cintura quando Steve gli lascia andare le spalle, si allontana un secondo e si toglie la maglia.   
Mentre una parte del suo cervello strilla _cosa?!_ ce n’è un’altra, probabilmente danneggiata da qualche botta in testa, che si rallegra di tutto quel sangue perso perché sennò sarebbe corso diretto verso posti sconvenienti.   
Ripensandoci lo svenimento non sembra poi tanto male.   
“In nome di quanto c’è di sacro, cosa stai facendo?” gracchia, ma Steve lo ignora e fa a brandelli la maglia, strappandone una fascia di stoffa da legargli stretta attorno alla gamba. Danny si sente un po’ come un’eroina vittoriana e vorrebbe morire.   
  
  
  
**#3**   
  
La terza volta non c’è scusa che tenga.   
“Qualcuno deve entrare nel club a controllare,” dice Chin. Sono appostati da ore nel parcheggio di un locale in attesa del loro sospettato, ma è chiaro che andando avanti così non arriveranno da nessuna parte. Kono si rianima un po’, sul sedile posteriore, ma Chin si volta a guardarla con un sopracciglio alzato. “Senza dare nell’occhio.”   
“Ehi.”   
“Be’, _è_ un locale gay.”   
“Notizia lampo, esistono anche _donne_ gay,” sbuffa, ma sprofonda di nuovo nel sedile incrociando le braccia al petto. “E nessuno di voi è vestito da serata fuori, tra parentesi.”   
Chin fa per aprire bocca.   
“No, cugino, la tua camicia andava di moda nelle discoteche degli anni cinquanta. La cravatta di Danny strilla “attenti, polizia!” da tutti i pori e il capo è… il capo.” Conclude con un’occhiata eloquente alla combinazione t–shirt e cargo sporchi (di quello che spera sia solo fango) di Steve.   
“Potrei togliere la cravatta,” tenta Danny, ma senza troppa convinzione perché è pur sempre la sua cravatta, mentre Steve, che purtroppo è sempre Steve, prende la sua idea e la porta come ogni volta alle estreme conseguenze.   
Togliendosi la maglia.   
“Così non ci dovrebbero essere problemi ad entrare,” dice Steve con un’espressione ridicolmente soddisfatta. Danny fa un verso indignato che non assomiglia _per niente_ al rumore di un gatto che si strozza e Kono scoppia a ridere, sicuramente non per lui ma per le evidenti tare mentali del loro capo, ma anziché fargli notare che è un’idiozia continua a ridere, e Chin scrolla le spalle, ed è così che Steve passa tutta la serata in un club gay.   
Alla fine Steve rimorchia il loro uomo, lo arrestano senza spargimenti di sangue, e Danny tenta con tutte le sue forze di convincersi che il principio di ulcera che sente è colpa dell’ananas che mettono ovunque in quest’isola infernale, e non di qualcosa di ridicolo come la gelosia.   
  
  
  
**#4**   
  
La quarta volta è colpa della granita.   
No, sul serio, è così che Steve si giustifica. Perché quella sì che è una frase _sensata_.   
“Non potevo girare con la maglia fradicia, Danno,” come se non fosse andato in giro quel centinaio di volte coperto da capo a piedi del sangue dei suoi nemici senza la minima considerazione per chi dovesse poi portarselo in macchina, ma soprattutto come se andare in giro mezzo nudo fosse _meglio_. Il cervello di McGarrett è un posto terrificante e Danny deve smetterla di fissare i suoi addominali come se volesse leccarli. Perché non vuole leccarli. Che sciocchezza. Non si sta mica chiedendo che sapore potrebbero avere, granita o ghiaccio oppure solo pelle, o che versi farebbe Steve se provasse a mordergli uno di quei suoi orrendi tatuaggi, se gli passasse la lingua lungo gli addominali fino all’orlo dei pantaloni e poi gli prendesse la zip con i denti e…   
Ha bisogno di una vacanza. Subito. Al circolo polare artico, possibilmente.   
Oppure Steve potrebbe semplicemente smetterla di denudarsi senza motivo ad ogni soffio di vento.   
  
  
  
**#5**   
  
“È orribile,” dice Kono, seduta sulla scrivania di Danny a dondolare le gambe nel vuoto.   
“È una settimana che nessuno vuole ucciderci e nessuno tenta di conquistare il mondo o di vendere le Hawaii, ed è orribile?” Kono annuisce, imbronciata come una bambina. (Non che Danny le direbbe mai una cosa del genere, ci tiene alla pelle.) “Tu passi troppo tempo con McGarrett, tesoro.”   
“Mi annoio,” si lagna, poi scende dalla sua scrivania con un saltello e abbandona il suo ufficio per cercare soddisfazione altrove. Finalmente, forse ora riuscirà a finire uno dei venti rapporti arretrati che gli ingombrano la scrivania.   
“Ragazzi, facciamo un gioco!”   
… come non detto.   
“Un gioco?” ripete Chin, scettico, ma la noia dev’essere più forte di quanto credesse perché lui la smette di amoreggiare con il suo tavolo computer e persino Steve tira fuori la testa dal suo ufficio. Kono batte le mani e fa un sorriso _malvagio_ e Danny sente la catastrofe in arrivo. “Ci sono, strip poker!”   
Steve è il primo ad accettare. Ovviamente.   
Danny appoggia la testa contro il suo rapporto interrotto a metà e prega chiunque sia in ascolto di mandare uno tsunami, un’eruzione vulcanica, un’invasione di cavallette, qualsiasi cosa, prima che sia costretto a strozzare qualcuno.   
O a fuggire in bagno nel bel mezzo di un’indagine. Di nuovo.   
  
  
  
**+1**   
  
A quanto pare, Steve chiude gli occhi e trattiene il fiato in un sospiro pornografico quando gli mordi il collo. È mille volte meglio di qualsiasi sua fantasia ed è un suono che Danny vuole sentire _per sempre_ , per questo lo morde ancora e ancora e ancora, stringendo la pelle tenera del suo collo tra i denti, accarezzando i segni con le labbra e con la lingua finché Steve non si aggrappa ai suoi fianchi come se volesse piegarlo sulla scrivania, e il suo collo e il suo petto non sono un quadro di lividi e morsi e marchi indecenti.   
“Così dovrai tenerla, quella dannata maglietta,” dice vittorioso, la voce solo un po’ più incerta del normale, prima che Steve infili una coscia tra le sue gambe con un sorrisetto da prendere a schiaffi.   
“Non è detto,” mormora, e Danny ha un piccolo moto d’orgoglio nel sentire quanto la _sua_ voce sia bassa e roca e stravolta, ma è soffocato subito dalla sensazione delle dita di Steve tra i suoi capelli. “Potrei uscire così. Non mi dispiace che li vedano tutti.”   
Danny appoggia la testa contro la sua spalla e geme, basso e disperato, perché quel bastardo _non può_ dirgli cose del genere in quel modo. Non sapeva di essere così possessivo, ma non sapeva nemmeno di essere il tipo di persona che si mette a fare sesso in ufficio, e guarda un po’ dove sono finiti. Un urrà per le tende e le pareti insonorizzate.   
“Non sapevo ti facesse questo effetto,” continua Steve, tutto contento, e Danny gli morde la spalla perché non esiste che non si sia accorto delle occhiate che gli lanciava ogni volta che la sua maglietta volava via – ed erano _tante_. Steve ridacchia, una risata che si trasforma in gemito soffocato quando Danny gli infila una mano nelle mutande, e non è mai stato più contento degli orrendi pantaloni di Steve come in questo momento.   
“Sei uno sporco bugiardo esibizionista,” dice, accarezzandolo in un modo che lo fa tremare da capo a piedi, poi Steve si lascia sfuggire “Solo per te,” e a quel punto deve baciarlo, deve e basta.   
A quanto pare anche Steve morde, quando viene, ed è una cosa che a Danny non dispiace affatto.


End file.
